Light emitting diode (LED)-mounting printed circuit boards are known in the prior art which employ laminated sheets in which a titanium dioxide-containing epoxy resin is impregnated into a glass woven fabric and then heat cured, or laminated sheets which employ epoxy resins containing alumina in addition to titanium dioxide (see Patent documents 1-3, for example).